


This game only just starts

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami learns about consequences of playing with an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This game only just starts

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic beated by wonderful Di :)
> 
> Written for Kachimatsu’s contest. ~~I aim for the first prize~~ I won her contest and this fic is based on one of her headcanons about AoKaga – the headcanon is at the end of the fic to not spoil anyone’s fun.

 

This game only just starts

 

“Aa-a! Sorry, are you okay?”

Shitpiss _fuck_! Kagami bites the inside of his mouth to not scream loudly in pain. The kid’s expression is apologizing and it isn’t like he fell down right onto Kagami’s legs on purpose, but the way he slammed on him was still insanely painful. He was too close after Kagami made a dunk and jumped down; they both collapse onto the floor. Seirin’s ace can feel the colour of his buttocks going purple from the impact. Fucking great.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Kagami grabs the kid’s hand and let the centre help him get up. The referee is watching them closely, but Kagami waves his hand in an ‘Everything is all right’ gesture. It really was an accident. After playing with Kirisaiki Dai Ichi Kagami knows exactly how fouling on purpose looks like. Kyoritsu High is a good school with old traditions; there is no way its players would play dirty.

Still, the damage has been done. Kagami jogs to the power forward of the other team, mentally wincing. It’s even worse than in last year. Is this how Kise felt when they were playing against each other during Winter Cup few months before? What Kiyoshi-senpai felt after every match? Kagami’s right knee is on fire, cracking after every step. It is a miracle; no one from his team noticed, yet glances he is receiving from Izuki, Kuroko and Riko forces Kagami to focus more on controlling his emotions. It’s only the beginning of the third quarter, he can’t be benched! Not yet. Sure, Seirin is winning by twenty-five points, but it’s too little. Kagami has been training since last year harder than before, playing with Aomine every week. He can do better than that.

But rather not today.

There is a rustling under the basket and Kagami jumps to the ball right with the opponents’ power forward. He catches the ball easily and passes it to Izuki still in mid-air before going down. This time he doesn’t hit anyone, but because of the angle he had to jump, he lands with his legs bended more than usual.

A sharp, sudden pain pierces his right knee, making Kagami lose his balance. He falls on his left knee, breathing hard. Shit, shit, shit! This time there is no way his teammates won’t notice his condition. Not with audience shocked gasping and ‘Kagami-senpai!’ coming from the first years on the bench.

Kagami raises his head to yell at the rest of the team’s players that everything is okay – even if he sees dark spots and his knee hurts like it wanted to fall apart – only to watch how Hyuuga is gesticulating to Riko to ask for a time out and in the next moment Izuki passes the ball outside the court. They didn’t have to do this, he could wait a little longer... Another needle of white fire is being stuck into his leg proving Kagami wrong. No, he can’t wait any longer.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko noiselessly appears next to him. His face was blank but his eyes were shining menacingly. “Are you okay?”

Kagami gulps. The last time Kuroko looked so angry was when they played against Kirisaki and that didn’t end well. Kagami doesn’t even want to think what his shadow will do to him when he learns Taiga’s knee has been hurting him for some time now. The red-head is going to be haunted by Nigou, he knows it.

“You idiot!”

Being too lost in his thoughts, Kagami misses the moment when his captain walks to him with his fist raised, aiming for his head. Great. Now his head will hurt too.

Hyuuga helps him stand up, growling under his breath. Kagami knows better than to say anything. Fuck, everything was going so good past two quarters, why did it have to change? If not for that fall, he would’ve been okay.

While being dragged to the bench, Kagami is too aware of people observing him, especially the one sitting among the audience behind his team. The red-head doesn’t want to look at him; he promised to be stronger and now, because of his own stupidity, he will probably be benched for this quarter.

The captain throws him without ceremony on the bench and Kagami covers his head just in time; in the next moment a small, strong feminine hand hits him. Hard.

“Bakagami! Why didn’t you tell us sooner your leg was hurting you?!”

Riko Aida is standing in front of him with her palms on her hips, humming with unbridled anger. Shit.  Kagami knows he needs to be careful with his words.

“It didn’t hurt that much, coach. Honestly.” Liar.  “I just wanted to play a little longer.”

“A little longer,” Riko repeats in a deadpan, her eyes hard. “We had a player once who wanted to play longer too. He isn’t on this team anymore.”

The silence which fell after the coach’s words is thick, making even breathing hard. There is no need to ask about who Riko was talking about; everyone knows why Kiyoshi had to resign after the Winter Cup last year. Even the first years.

Kagami looks down, ashamed. Fuck. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him. But here they are: Riko looking like she is close to tears and his teammates worrying over him.

“Maybe Kagami-kun thinks we wouldn’t win without him?” Kuroko’s voice is quiet and polite as usual, but under the politeness is rage burning like a lava, threatening to destroy everything.

“It isn’t like that.” Kagami rubs his forehead, sighing with a relief when Ozu – one of the new players – lies an ice pack on his hurting knee. ‘ _Dammit, it looks swollen’_. “It’s just... I thought if I were stronger, I’d help everyone so no-one would have to push himself beyond his limits like Kiyoshi-senpai and gets hurt. I believe in you guys, you know that. Just –” Kagami stops, embarrassed. ‘You are like my family’ will sound sappy, but this is true. These guys plus coach are like his family, his closest friends. After seeing what happened to Kiyoshi, Kagami vowed to be stronger, better for them. “I want to protect everyone,” he finally mumbles, feeling how his cheeks are going red.

“You’re an idiot.” Riko smacks his head lightly, but then pats his hair in comforting gesture. “You won’t protect anyone if you break your legs.”

“We saw how that first year kid fell onto you. Did he hurt you?” asks Koganei, folding his hands on his chest.

“No, I think Kagami’s knee started to hurt earlier.” Izuki points at his eyes. “Am I right?”

“Um, yeah.” The red-head nods, not wanting to say anything else. There is no way in hell he is going to tell how he injured his leg. But everyone are looking at him expectantly so he sighs and says: “I fell from the stairs in my apartment block.” Seeing horrified faces of his team, Kagami quickly adds, “It was only few steps. I went to the doctor and he told me I only strained a muscle and should be fine.”

“But then you had to go Superman on us and your knee rebelled.” Hyuuga sighs, shaking his head. Then he points his finger at Kagami. “Low kouhai like you should believe more in his senpai!”

“Don’t worry, Hyuuga-kun, Kagami will pay for everything once he feels better.” Taiga doesn’t like the gleam in the coach’s eyes, no, not at all. It promises pain and eternal torture. “The break will end soon. We’re doing good, the other team is weaker than is last year so...” Riko scans her players with her gaze. “Let’s give a chance to the kouhai. Kuroko-kun should take a break too... Ozu-kun, Nishio-kun, you are subbing for Kagami and Kuroko-kun.”

Kagami is watching how his teammates are going back to the court. After the game starts again he asks Riko:

“Can I go play again?”

She looks at his knee and Kagami knows he is being scanned.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone, but your leg is swollen. Not much, yet –”  The coach bites her bottom lip, cocking her head. “No. It’s swollen and trembles. We’re going to the hospital right after the match ends.” She raises her gaze to look directly into Kagami’s eyes. “You better start praying your injury will heal soon or I’ll kick your ass for being such an idiot.”

Knowing well this isn’t an empty threat, Kagami nods quickly. At his left Kuroko is looking like he wants to scowl him too, but in the end he decides only to whisper:

“Aomine-kun will be angry.”

Kagami snorts.

“Yeah, because I won’t be able to play with him.”

Kuroko’s blue eyes have a strange gleam in them. Kagami squirmed under the intense stare; it makes him uncomfortable for some reason.

“I don’t think so, Kagami-kun. After all...” Kagami waits for the rest, but Kuroko only shrugs. “You will see.”

He will see what? Just because Aomine and him are together that doesn’t mean Aomine will freak out over his injury.

Well, Aomine has a heart and can show his affection – his long, lazy kisses in the morning are something Kagami lov – likes about him – and add this to his constant grumbling about Kagami’s knee and how Kagami doesn’t rest enough so yes, he might be pissed. But Kuroko sounded like Aomine would start to worry like a mother hen around him and Kagami knows this is something his boyfriend wouldn’t do.

* * *

 

It’s relatively early when Kagami gets back home. After the match, which they won by fifteen points (“See, you stupid kouhai? On your knees and thank us!” “Hyuuga, calm down, your worse side is showing”), they went to the hospital. Riko’s dad, who had gone to see their match, took him in his car to the nearest one. Kagami was surprised by the older man’s behaviour until he started asking Kagami what’s going on between him and his daughter. The red-head learns that if the next time Riko wanted to pet him, he should dodge.

By the time Kagami left the hospital, his team is already waiting outside. The doctor banned him from playing for the next two weeks – thanks goodness that they don’t have any matches in this time – and ordered him to rest. Riko decided then he should go back home to heal and not celebrate with them.

Kagami sighs, throwing his bag on the couch and sitting slowly on it, carefully bending his knee. It doesn’t hurt as much as during the match, but the pain is still intense enough to make him wince. Dammit. He should put his pride aside and ask for a few minutes of break after that fall; he can only thank himself for spending the rest of the game benched.

There is a knock to his front door and a deep voice that Kagami knows so well says loudly:

“It’s me, Bakagami. Open the door.”

“It’s open!” Kagami yells back, slowly walking towards the front door. “And don’t call me ‘Bakagami’, you asshole!” He yanks the door open...

... Only to be roughly pushed back.

“What the fuck?!”

Aomine closes the door with a kick, looking seriously _pissed_. His dark blue eyes are piercing into Kagami, shoulders tense, expression dark and full of anger – if Kagami is a weaker man, he would be terrified. What happened to Aomine?

“ _What?_ I should ask that.” The Touou’s ace walks to Kagami and grabs his shoulders; at first Taiga wants to yell at him, but then realizes that Aomine’s hands are shaking slightly. Is the other teenager... scared? “Do you want to break your leg, you dipshit!?”

“For fuck’s sake!” Kagami brushes Aomine’s hands off of himself, stepping back. “It’s not that ba – Aa! Fuck!”

Moving fast was a bad idea; Kagami’s knee starts to hurt even more and he loses his balance, cursing. Yet, instead of falling down, his waist is wrapped around by two strong arms and pulled into to the familiar wide chest, heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

“I know you’re strong,” murmurs Aomine, his voice caressing the red-head’s ear. “Tetsu told me what you said to your team. They know you are strong too so don’t do such thing again, Bakagami, or I’ll kick your ass. You know you can’t overuse your knee.”

Kagami looks at Aomine and notices that his boyfriend isn’t only angry, but worried as well. There is stress hiding in his clear sky eyes and the way he is holding him tightly like he isn’t sure if Kagami isn’t going to fall apart.

“Aho, don’t say such embarrassing things,” mumbles the red-head, but doesn’t move away. “I was just –”

“— stupid?”

“Bastard.”

Aomine only chuckles and Kagami leans his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed by this situation, but also grateful. Aomine is here, with him; Taiga has become so used to this constant presence in the apartment that it feels weird when Aomine _isn’t_ there, making himself comfortable on Kagami’s sofa and reading his pornish magazines.

Kagami shifts a little to put more pressure of his left knee when Aomine pats his head in a move suspiciously similar to Riko’s and suggest the red-head to sit while he will make them something to eat.

“You can cook?” Kagami can’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

That earns him another smack to his already abused head.

“Making sandwiches isn’t that hard, stupid.” Aomine puts Kagami’s right arm on around his shoulders and helps him walk to the couch. Normally Kagami would be irritated by such thing, but his knee is hurting him too much to put a fight.

Aomine helps him sit on the sofa and even lies a pillow under Kagami’s knee, pretending it’s nothing. Taiga actually has to prevent himself from smiling. Who would think Aomine can be so helpful? Yet, who better than a basketball player know how catastrophic knee injuries can be?

* * *

 

It turns out that making sandwiches isn’t hard, not really, but heating the soup is a risky business which can lead to having the oven and floor dirty. How Aomine didn’t notice the soup was spilling from the pot was beyond Kagami’s comprehension. His sandwiches are okay, just like any others, but since Aomine put the plate with them in front of Taiga with a smug expression of a kitten who got his milk, Kagami congratulates him loudly, laughing in his head. Seriously, Aomine’s behaviour is just too _cute_.

Somehow – and Kagami still is wondering how – they go to the red-head’s bedroom. Kagami bumps his boyfriend’s shoulder, calling him a pervert, but Aomine only rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to give your leg a massage, Bakagami. C’mon.” Almost delicately, Aomine helps Kagami lie down before his hands start to unzip Taiga’s pants.

“W-what are you doing?!” No, he isn’t blushing. He isn’t!

Aomine only gives him his famous lazy smirk, before pulling Kagami’s pants down with one of the most wicked expressions Kagami has ever seen on him.

“I want to massage your leg, not your clothes.” Strong, skilled palms run up and down Kagami’s thigh teasingly, cat-like eyes shining mischievously, its owner licking his lips deliberately slowly. “And you look much better like that.”

“Asshole,” pants Kagami, trying not to think of how close those hands are to his groin. “My knee is lower.” He manages to add in a stern voice.

Chuckling, Aomine spreads Kagami’s legs a little to sit more comfortably between them and starts to slowly to massaging Taiga’s knee. His fingers are wonderfully cold against burning hot skin of the injured knee, touching it lightly, pressing and nearly caressing experiencedly.

Kagami closes his eyes, feeling himself drifting to sleep. Aomine is humming something quietly, the pillow is soft, the bed comfortable, his knee is no longer painful – pills finally kicked in – and the red-head slowly falling asleep. He is tired both by the injury and by the match so it will be all right if he sleeps for just a moment…?

Something soft is pressed against his cheek and a deep, husky voice whispers:

“I’ll punish you later, Taiga.”

Or maybe he’s already dreaming.

* * *

 

Two weeks later Kagami recalls his dreams to realize that no, he wasn’t sleeping.

Aomine went with him to see the doctor – _‘It’s better than to sit in the class’_ – and after learning that everything is okay with Kagami’s knee, he tags along with the red-head to his apartment, whining about how hungry he is. They even started arguing in the middle of the street; Aomine wanted to eat a home cooked meal, but Kagami wanted to go to Maji. Past two weeks his team and Aomine, although less obviously, were nagging him to not leave the house if he doesn’t have to. The coach even shopped his groceries for him so he wouldn’t have to go to the market after school.

In the end Aomine won – it could have something to do with the way Kagami was pressed against a wall of a building in an alley and kissed like there was so tomorrow – but as soon as they reached Kagami’s apartment it became obvious that Aomine wasn’t hungry only for food.

Responding to Aomine’s kisses while going blindly to the bedroom is something Kagami mastered over past few months. They were shirtless before reaching the bed, Aomine, already leaving bite marks over Kagami’s shoulders, making the red-head groan and grind his erection against Aomine’s, fingers digging painfully into the Touou’s ace hips.

It was good; kisses, bites, touching. But when Aomine pinned Kagami down with his body he did something they hadn’t done before. With quick moves, still kissing Taiga to completely distract him, Aomine bound Kagami’s wrists together with his own belt before binding them to the headboard.

“Ahomine, you bastard!” Kagami yanks his hands, trying to release them. “What do you think you are doing?!”

“I told you,” growls Aomine kneeling on the bed with Kagami’s hips trapped between his legs. He leans down, putting one hand on the headboard and stretching over his boyfriend and no, Kagami isn’t mesmerized by the display of muscles on this strong chest almost touching his or those beautifully carved strong shoulders. “You’re going to pay for your stupidity, Bakagami. How many times did I tell you to take care of your knee?” His sinful voice purrs into Kagami’s ear before he licks it, Aomine’s breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. “I’ll teach you what happens when you doesn’t listen to me.”

Kagami doesn’t even have a chance to protest before he is kissed again and Aomine proceeds with stripping him completely, his hands caressing every centimetre of newly showing skin.

If Kagami thought it would end soon, he was mistaken. Aomine takes his sweet time with his boyfriend, teasing him with his lips and fingers. There isn’t a place on the red-head’s body Aomine didn’t kiss or lick. It’s only what he is doing makes Kagami feel hot, but also what he _says_. Taiga loves Aomine’s voice and the bastard knows it too well; how else can explain why he is telling Kagami what he is going to do to him, how hard he is going to take him, how Kagami wouldn’t be able to walk after Aomine finishes with him?

“Just look at yourself,” Aomine purrs, his three fingers stretching Kagami. He is looking at Kagami like a predator and the red-head wants to sob; it feels like two hours already and even if Aomine licked and kissed him from head to the toe – giving a lot of attention to Taiga’s right knee – he didn’t even touch his erection. “You’re making the best lewd expression, Kagami.”

Kagami moans, unable to talk anymore, raising his hips in a silent plea. Aomine smirks, his fingers toying with Kagami’s prostate pressing it just enough to bring the red-head close to the orgasm and then stopping.

“A-asshole...” groans Kagami. His arms hurt, his whole body hurts with the desire to touch Aomine, to be finally _fucked_ by him.

“Tell me you won’t do such thing again and I’ll give you _this_.” Aomine brushes his hard dick against Kagami’s thigh, moving his fingers out from the body spread in front of him. Kagami whines at the loss, making Aomine chuckle darkly. “You like my fingers that much?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“That wasn’t nice.” Aomine leans down and... _Oh_! Kagami’s eyes roll up when Aomine slowly licks his painful erection, closing his lips over its head and tonguing the slit.

Shit, shit, shit! Kagami thrashes, his body on fire, tears of frustration gathering in his eyes. He wants to come!

“P-please...” he begs, unable to stop himself.

And Aomine, that bastard, only smirks before grabbing his own erection and pushing it against Kagami’s opening, teasing him. Taiga wants to scream at this jerk to fuck off, but at the same time he wants nothing more than to be taken by him.

“This isn’t what I want to hear,” Aomine pants, clearly restraining himself from giving in to Kagami’s plea.

‘ _Serves the bastard right_ ,’ thinks Kagami and at the same moment Aomine starts to buckle his hips, his thick penis pressing against Kagami’s ass, but not going in.

It makes the red-head snap.

“Fine, fine! I won’t do that again!” He yells, piercing his bastard of a boyfriend with a frustrated gaze and kicking his calf. “Now fuck me already!”

Aomine laughs and spreads Kagami’s legs wider.

“It wasn’t that hard, huh?”

* * *

 

Kagami completely lost the sense of time while Aomine was taking him. Forcing himself back for so long resulted in one of the best sex Kagami has ever had. His boyfriend was rough, but not brutal, taking him in hard, short thrusts, making sure to hit the prostate every time, all while dirty talking about how much he loves being inside Kagami, how hot and tight he is, how he should just chain Kagami to the bed and not let him go, ever.

The red-head was a panting mess under him, unable to do anything else than urge Aomine to ‘faster’ and ‘more’, before his orgasm shut down his brain, making him arch and painfully squeeze  the penis inside him. It was enough to Aomine too; he put Kagami’s legs on his shoulders and then bend Taiga almost in half, bucking into him with a strength that almost broke the bed under them.

Later, when they are laying together, spent and satisfied, Aomine finally releases Kagami’s hands, kissing the red wrists while removing the belt from them.

“Dammit it,” the red-head hisses. His arms are burning!

He tries to sit to massage them, but his ass hurts too much to sit on it and he lies back again, growling. Next to him Aomine is chuckling, looking so pleased Kagami throws the pillow at him.

The other teenager catches it without any problems and then starts to massage Kagami’s shoulders.

“Better?”

“.... A little,” murmurs Kagami, turning and laying on his chest. “It’s your fault so you should take care of it.”

Not that he didn’t enjoy himself, but next time a small warning would be nice.

Aomine kisses the nape of Kagami’s neck, not stopping with his massage. His tone is serious when he speaks again.

“I wasn’t joking, Kagami. Don’t do that again. Believe me, you don’t want to know how I’ll punish you the next time.”

The red-head turns his head a little to look at his boyfriend. Aomine’s expression is one of the most serious he has ever seen, his lips curved in a soft warning, eyes gleaming menacingly. Even his voice is deeper than usual, making Taiga shiver.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Kagami answers in a soft voice, hoping he isn’t blushing.

He isn’t, because Aomine only nods before leaving another kiss on the red-head’s nape, his nose brushing against the sweaty red strands.

Good. Because if Aomine asked about the blush, how could Kagami tell him he was thinking about other ways to receive such punishment again?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: what would they do if the other one was hurt?  
> Aomine’s always getting on Kagamin’s case about resting his knee, the last time he was suffering and had to be benched for half a game, Aomine tied his hands during his sex and said that next time that Kagamin tried to play it like he was okay he was going to do much worst.


End file.
